


Le feu qui couve

by JessSwann



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crime Scenes, Dark Sansa Stark, Discord: L'Enfer de Dante 1.0, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessSwann/pseuds/JessSwann
Summary: Durant la saison 5, Sansa Stark est devenue l'épouse de Ramsay Bolton, une épreuve de plus , celle de trop qui va pousser la jeune femme à révéler sa véritable nature...
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy & Sansa Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Le feu qui couve

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Voici un nouveau petit OS dans l’univers de Game of Thrones (qui comme de juste ne m’appartient pas). Cette histoire a été écrite dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, 60 minutes pour un thème (mais pour le coup en un plus que 60 minutes, j’avoue) sur le thème : Guerrière.  
> Cet OS répond également à plusieurs défis du Discord de l’Enfer de Dante (la liste en fin d’histoire).  
> N’hésitez pas à me contacter si vous voulez des infos sur le FoF ou l’Enfer de Dante.
> 
> Bonne lecture et… reviews ?

« Ton crime est ta propre existence, » se murmura Sansa Stark du haut des remparts de Winterfell. Elle n’en pouvait plus de vivre ainsi. D’être sans cesse la victime des événements. La nuit passée avait été encore pire que la précédente, Ramsay Bolton faisant preuve d’une créativité de plus en plus pointue en termes de cruauté. La jeune femme passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et un gémissement étranglé lui échappa en sentant la moiteur poisseuse du sang sur ses doigts.

« Crie pour moi… » l’avait adjurée Ramsay en se poussant en elle la nuit dernière.

Comme Sansa ne répondait pas avec assez de conviction à son commandement, il avait saisi ses longs cheveux auburn et les avait tirés sans la moindre retenue, en arrachant des touffes dans sa fougue orgasmique et les hurlements espérés chez sa jeune épousée. De nouvelles larmes montèrent aux cils de Sansa à ce souvenir : les dégâts sur la chevelure dont elle était jadis si fière étaient tellement importants qu’elle avait été forcée de les couper le matin même, à l’aide du rasoir mal aiguisé dont elle sentait désormais le poids dans sa lourde robe de brocart et elle n’avait pas osé regarder son reflet depuis.

Le crissement d’un bruit de pas dans la neige fraiche la fit sursauter et elle se retourna, le cœur battant d’effroi à la pensée qu’il puisse s’agir de son époux. Le soulagement envahit Sansa en reconnaissant Theon. Le jeune homme était sale et de nombreuses plaies recouvraient son corps. Il puait littéralement et Sansa se souvint avec mélancolie du temps où Theon était encore jeune et innocent… Qu’ils étaient loin les moments où, tous réunis dans la grande salle de Winterfell, les enfants Stark se taquinaient sous le regard attendri de leurs parents. A présent, tout cela lui paraissait presque irréel, comme appartenant à une autre existence…

Le Nord était maintenant aux mains du bâtard de l’un de leurs anciens bannerets, ses parents étaient morts, ses frères disparus ou au loin, quant à Arya… Sans doute avait-elle rejoint leurs ancêtres elle aussi. Il ne restait plus rien de sa famille et du passé, exception d’elle-même et de Theon.

« Tes cheveux, tes si beaux cheveux, murmura Theon avec un sanglot dans la voix, que leur est-il arrivé ? »

L’émotion serra la gorge de Sansa et elle détourna les yeux tandis que Theon baissait les siens.

« Pardon, Lady Sansa, je me suis laissé emporter, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, » se reprit immédiatement le jeune homme.

Un rire étranglé échappa à la jeune femme en l’entendant.

« Je crois qu’après ce que tu as vu il y a deux nuits, nous sommes au-dessus de ça à présent, » lâcha-t-elle avec une ironie sans joie, se souvenant de la manière dont Ramsay avait forcé Theon à assister à leurs ébats.

Une fois de plus, Theon évita son regard et Sansa s’approcha de lui.

« Que t’est-il arrivé ?

— Les troupes de Stannis approchent », se contenta de répondre le jeune homme.

Sansa se mordit la lèvre. Nul doute que Theon avait passé la nuit à guerroyer contre les troupes de Baratheon. Elle aurait pu en prendre ombrage si Stannis avait représenté autre chose à ses yeux qu’un futur geôlier. De son point vue, Ramsay, Cersei et Stannis se ressemblaient tous et elle n’attendait aucun salut de leur part.

« Viens, on va nettoyer tout cela, » souffla-t-elle en désignant les blessures purulentes de son ami d’enfance.

Désormais accoutumé à obéir, Theon lui emboita le pas et Sansa le conduisit jusque dans les profondeurs du château. Là, la jeune femme lui désigna un baquet.

« Installe-toi, j’apporte de l’eau chaude dans un instant. »

Craintif, Theon regarda autour de lui et Sansa ne put retenir un rictus.

« Ramsay ne nous trouvera pas ici. Il ignore tout de Winterfell, jamais il ne connaitra ses moindres recoins aussi bien que moi… ou que toi, » ajouta-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

Reconnaissant, Theon se débarrassa de ses maigres guenilles, ne conservant que son caleçon maintes fois rapiécé avant de se laisser tomber dans le large baquet.

L’eau était chaude et les gestes de Sansa précautionneux tandis qu’elle passait le linge humide sur le corps de Theon. Le jeune homme déglutit et saisit la main de la jeune femme.

« Ce n’est pas à vous de faire ça, ma Lady…

— Il n’y a plus de lady, murmura Sansa. Je te l’ai déjà dit. Elle est morte quelque part entre les remparts de Port Real et le lit de Ramsay Bolton. »

Le visage de Theon se marbra de tristesse et il caressa instinctivement la main de Sansa.

« Je ne le laisserai plus te faire du mal, je te le jure. »

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

« Et comment feras-tu, Theon ? ironisa-t-elle. Les serments et les galantes promesses sont bien beaux, mais au fond ce ne sont que des mots creux. J’ai mis du temps à le comprendre, mais crois-moi, j’ai appris la leçon. Cersei et Joffrey s’en sont assurés. »

La détresse faisait vibrer la voix de la jeune Stark et Theon avala brutalement sa salive. Il aimait Sansa. Il l’avait toujours aimée mais elle ne l’avait jamais regardé, après tout, il n’était qu’un otage de guerre, un prince sans royaume exilé dans le Nord. Mais, désormais tout avait changé. _Il_ avait changé et Sansa aussi.

« Je ne mens pas. Sansa, je ne t’abandonnerai jamais. Il n’est pas trop tard, nous pouvons encore nous échapper. »

Une fois de plus, la jeune femme laissa échapper un ricanement cynique.

« Et pour aller où ? Droit dans les geôles de Stannis ? Non, tout cela est fini, Theon. Je ne peux pas fuir cette fois. Winterfell est ma maison. Je ne la quitterai pas. »

La déception se lut brièvement sur le visage du jeune homme, attisant l’amertume de Sansa.

« Ainsi, c’est tout ce que tu as à proposer. Remplacer un tourmenteur par un autre… Ce n’est pas ça qui me sauvera. De belles paroles sans effet, une fois de plus. 

— Non ! protesta Theon. Non. Je te sauverai, même si ça doit être la dernière chose que je ferais. Sansa, tu ne vois donc pas ? Je donnerai ma vie pour toi. »

La jeune femme frissonna tandis que Theon posait un regard brûlant d’amour sur elle, laissant enfin s’exprimer les sentiments qu’il retenait depuis des années. Elle pâlit légèrement, effarouchée par ce qu’elle lisait dans les yeux de Theon, et il murmura.

« Jamais je ne pourrais te faire de mal, Sansa.

— Pourtant, tu l’as déjà fait. Tu nous as trahis par le passé. Tu as profité de l’absence de Robb pour t’emparer de Winterfell, tu t’es allié à nos ennemis… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais à nouveau te faire confiance. Je ne sais si j’aurais un jour de nouveau confiance en qui que ce soit », ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix.

Elle ébaucha un mouvement de recul mais il la retint, ses doigts brisés et à demi amputés se refermant sur la main toujours douce de la jeune Lady.

« Je ne te ferais plus jamais souffrir, je te le jure. Je t’aime, Sansa. Je t’aime bien plus que ma propre vie. »

La jeune femme cilla devant sa déclaration et Theon, enhardi par son silence, approcha son visage du sien.

« Je t’aime depuis toujours. Je crois que je t’ai aimée dès l’instant où j’ai posé mes yeux sur toi pour la première fois. Seulement, avant… Tu ne m’as jamais regardé. »

Le visage lisse de la jeune Stark ne trahit aucune émotion en dépit du tumulte qui bouillonnait en elle. S’abandonner à Theon était tentant. Se laisser aller à éprouver autre chose que de la peur également. Mais, si elle lui cédait, elle resterait à jamais un petit oiseau… Elle ne pouvait pas s’offrir ce luxe. Elle ne le voulait plus. Les hommes n’étaient pas fiables. Ils n’étaient que des outils, une matière brute à manier et à manipuler pour qui savait s’y prendre. Encore une leçon qu’elle avait apprise de Cersei. Non, si Sansa voulait laisser derrière elle son statut de victime, elle devait commencer par rompre avec son ancienne habitude de remettre son destin dans d’autres mains que les siennes. C’est ce qu’Arya aurait fait et, à présent, Sansa comprenait un peu mieux sa jeune sœur jadis tant critiquée.

« Donne-moi une chance de te prouver mes sentiments, la supplia à demi Theon. J’obtiendrai vengeance pour toi, pour tout ce qu’on t’a fait subir. »

Le regard de Sansa s’assombrit légèrement.

« Pour savoir se venger, il faut savoir souffrir, » lui jeta-t-elle.

Theo écarta les bras, exhibant son torse couturé de cicatrices.

« Tu crois que j’ignore ce qu’est la douleur ? rétorqua-t-il. Tu n’es pas la seule victime de Ramsay.

— Nous avons donc cela en commun, répondit Sansa d’une voix absente. Tu sais depuis le début de quoi il est capable et pourtant, tu n’as rien fait pour m’aider. »

Theon détourna brièvement les yeux, honteux.

« J’ai été lâche. Je ne le serais plus. »

Un sourire sans joie se forma brièvement sur les lèvres de Sansa. Cersei avait décidemment raison : on ne pouvait rien attendre des hommes. Elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même pour briser les barreaux de sa prison. Ce n’était pas aux autres de se battre pour elle, c’était à elle de s’endurcir. Il lui fallait devenir plus forte, moins tendre, moins Lady Sansa… Et pour cela, elle devait à son tour se montrer implacable. Elle devait rompre avec son passé afin de renaître. Elle plongea ses grands yeux bleus dans ceux de Theon et lut l’amour dans le regard du jeune homme. Prenant une légère inspiration, Sansa se pencha sur les lèvres de son ancien ami et les baisa légèrement tout en refermant ses doigts sur le rasoir qu’elle avait toujours dans un des plis de sa robe.

C’était l’épreuve ultime, l’instant décisif. Celui qui allait changer le petit oiseau en guerrière.

Au fond d’elle, Sansa aimait Theon. C’était pour ça qu’il fallait que ce soit lui : ainsi le sacrifice aurait plus de valeur.

Le gémissement de bonheur de Theon se mua en gargouillis alors qu’elle lui tranchait la gorge d’un geste décidé. Incrédule, le jeune homme recula, portant ses mains à son cou dans l’espoir vain de retenir le flot rougeâtre qui s’en écoulait.

Sansa le regarda avec froideur tandis qu’il vidait de son sang.

« Je suis désolée que tout se termine de cette façon, mais mourir est la seule chose que tu puisses faire pour moi. Je ne serais plus jamais dépendante de qui que ce soit. Adieu Theon. »

Sans se retourner, Sansa sortit de la pièce, un léger sourire aux lèvres avant d’afficher de nouveau son masque de petit oiseau fragile. Dans sa main reposait le rasoir dont elle s’était servie pour rompre avec son passé. Finalement, la nuit n’arriverait jamais assez vite à son gout. Elle avait hâte de montrer à Ramsay de quoi était capable une Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! 
> 
> Liste des défis auxquels cette histoire répond
> 
> Couleur du jour : Couleur du 18/08/2020 : Auburn  
> Couple du jour : Couple du 08/11/2020 : Theon/Sansa   
> Fan vidéo du jour : Fanvideo du 03/11/2020 : Sansa Stark || Little Bird https://youtu.be/PcowvZ2C0qs  
> Mignonnerie du jour : Mignonnerie du 27/08/2020 : Votre personnage A lave votre personnage B qui revient d'une bataille blessé et sale.  
> Mot du jour : Mot du 08/06/2020 : Vengeance  
> Musique du jour : Musique du 04/11/2020 : Lake of tears  
> Prompt du jour : Prompt du 02/07/2020 : "Je te sauverai, même si ça doit être la dernière chose que je ferai."  
> Titre du jour : Titre du 04/07/2020 : Le feu qui couve  
> Lieu du jour : Lieu du 07/09/2020 : Westeros  
> Fan dom de la semaine : Fan dom du 12/06/20 : GoT  
> Horoscope de la semaine : Vierge: Personnage : Sansa Stark  
> Les émotions de la semaine : Emotion de la semaine du 27/10/2020 au 02/11/2020 : Effroi  
> Belle parole du mois : Belle parole du 27/06/2020 De Voltaire  
> "Pour savoir se venger, il faut savoir souffrir."  
> Un défi pour soi même ou pour les autres : Ecrire une Dark Sansa  
> 1001 Situations : Situation 264 : A tue un personnage B sans ressentir le moindre sentiment  
> Alphabet des personnages : T – Theon Greyjoy  
> Alphabet des thèmes : M – Meurtre  
> Et si : Quatre cent dix septième et si : Sansa Stark devenait une meurtrière  
> Foire aux couples : Défi couple 392 Theon/Sansa   
> Foire aux baisers : Défi baiser 7 : Un dernier baiser. Contrainte : Doit se passer lors de la mort d'un personnage  
> Foire aux folles actions : ACTION 12 : Tuer quelqu'un  
> Foire aux façons de mourir : Façon de mourir 26 : Se faire égorger  
> Foire aux personnages : Personnage 4 Sansa Stark   
> Foire aux morts : Mort 11 Theon Greyjoy  
> Je ne sais pas : Je ne sais pas 1 : "Je ne sais pas si je pourrais à nouveau te faire confiance"  
> Je suis désolé : Je suis désolé 20 : Je suis désolé que tout se termine de cette façon  
> La blessure de votre personnage : Blessure 10 : Trahison   
> La fin et le début : Première phrase 12 : "Ton crime est ta propre existence."  
> Le défi des baisers : Cent deuxième baiser : Un baiser avant de tuer l'autre  
> Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup : Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°144 - Placer le mot Sang   
> Les prompts d’amour : Prompt d'amour 30 : Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.  
> Je ne peux pas : Je ne peux pas 84 : Je ne peux pas fuir cette fois  
> Je t’aime : Je t’aime 7 : Je t’aime bien plus que ma propre vie  
> Le défi des adultes : Défi des adultes 188 - "Crie pour moi."  
> Nos personnages à la Disney : Corail : Écrire sur un personnage qui se voit arraché à sa famille  
> Ou comment tuer votre personnage : Mort 30 : Votre personnage meurt vidé de son sang  
> Les premières fois : La première fois que j'assassine quelqu'un  
> Prompt par Milliers : Prompt 95 : « Je donnerai ma vie pour toi. »  
> Qui est-ce ? Ecrire sur un homme  
> Collectionner les Pop : Pop 27 Cersei : - Cheveux : écrire sur une personne qui prend soin de ses cheveux ou écrire sur une personne contraint de se les couper  
> Bingo des ships : Theon/Sansa  
> 6 variations sur le même thème : Thème 45 : La nuit des masques  
> 7 couples pour un thème : Thème 48 : Le crapaud et la blanche colombe  
> Fanfiction de la mythologie : Odin maître des runes : Fanfiction : Écrire sur une personne s'infligeant une épreuve inhumaine pour devenir plus fort.  
> Si tu l’oses : 571. Briser les barreaux de sa prison  
> Les 200 citations de contes des royaumes : 4. Les hommes n'étaient que des outils, une matière brute à manier et manipuler.  
> Le vol partiel ou complet de défi : Sansa/Théon  
> Fusionnons : fusion de 46 défis


End file.
